


Drown

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: A fiction wrote out of impulse... Enjoy Reading





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I wrote this out of impulse...

Slowly sinking deeper, deeper and deeper. Lungs filled with water instead of air, slowly losing consciousness as he slowly closes his eyes.

_I cannot be saved._

As he sinks deeper, the light from the sun slowly fades.

_More._

_Let it all be the end._

_Somebody._

_Please._

_Reach me._

_Try…_

_Saving me._

_I’m begging_

_Someone…_

_Someone…_

-=-=-=-

“Viktor?” He slowly opened his eyes, blue meeting brown. It was still dark outside but judging from the clock, it was already morning.

“Yuuri,” he mutters, “What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor doesn’t say anything but reached for the Japanese man and wrapped his arms around his waist, head burying on his chest. Yuuri was a bit stunned at his actions but returns the gesture as he cradled his head.

Viktor breaths in the scent of his beloved.

“Don’t leave me…” he whispers, “I won’t leave you…”

“You almost did though…” Yuuri softly chuckles, “Sorry, my pessimistic side was just acting up… I thought I was doing you good… I didn’t mean to hurt…”

“Stay close to me…”

“I will…”

“Forever…?”

“Forever.”

“I love you…”

“I love you more… I love you for eleven years… and I will love you for the upcoming years... till death will come… my heart belongs only to you as your heart belongs to me…”

Viktor softly smiled.

Both were quiet for the moment.

“Before I met you…” Viktor starts, “I felt I was drowning… winning was like breathing air, reaching what I wanted was pleasure but when the novelty wears off, I lost it… I didn’t know what was my purpose… what skating to me really means… why am I even here… then you came, barging through my walls… You gave me hope, Yuuri… now losing you will make my world fall apart… I’m scared… I’m scared that one day, when I will wake up, I will find the bed cold and you nowhere in sight and I would wait years for you but you would never come back…”

“I’m scared too Viktor… I also think things like this… that maybe, one day, you’ll find someone better than me… and being me, I might just let you go like that because I can’t be selfish… but Viktor… I don’t want to let you go. I really do… I’m a very selfish person, just like you said… be selfish for me too…”

“Selfish? Or more like possessive?” Yuuri chuckles at Viktor’s retort, “Ah yeah… possessive… yes that might be the right term…”

“I won’t let go of you…”

“Me too… I will hold you tight… no matter what… I love you so much Yuuri…”

“Yeah… me too… let’s sleep yeah?”

Viktor nods.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived? Good... thank you for reading...  
> Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
